A Promise is a Promise
by purplegirl2112
Summary: For once, Batgirl has forgotten something. And even if it was little, so little, it has developed into something so much more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N _Hey people! This is dedicated to Batgirl13, she is AWESOME at writing and beta-ing. Also dedicated to those who reviewed and followed/favorited my past stories, thanks! This is BabsxDick shipping, if you don't like it please don't read. _

* * *

"Dick!" Barbara called. "I'm leaving!" Her husband appeared in the hallway, cradling a baby. He flashed her a smile. " 'Kay, babe." he replied. "See you later." Barbara smiled at him and waved at the baby in Dick's arms. "Bye baby!" she said. Before Barbara could leave, Dick said, "Be careful!" It was Barbara's turn to flash a smile. "Always." She turned and disappeared. Dick sighed and disappeared into the baby's room. "Good night, Daria," he whispered softly. He set her down in the crib and slowly tiptoed out. Dick quickly changed into his outfit and followed his wife to Mount Justice.

* * *

Something was wrong. Really wrong. Nightwing glanced around the empty hide-out. He began to investigate around the mountain. Nightwing tracked a dust- like substance leading to an empty alleyway. Looking around, he found a red, thick substance smeared on the dark wall. He quickly put a sample on his wrist watch. His brows furrowed as it gave him results. It was blood. Not just anyone's blood, it was Batgirl's blood.

* * *

Nightwing's eyes widened as his mind began to race. "Daria!" he exclaimed. "How could I have been so stupid?" "Ah," a familiar voice rang through the alleyway. "So that's the name of the beautiful princess." Joker's cackles rang throughout the alley as he appeared from around the corner. In one hand, was the sleeping Daria. In the other, was Nightwing's unconscious wife.

His eyes widened. "Joker!" he yelled, eyes murderous, "What have you done?!" Joker cackled yet again. "Don't have to be so cranky, Mr. Grayson." Joker said, pouting. Nightwing glared at him with a glare worthy of Batman. Joker continued to cackle, but the hint of fear in his eyes would not be missed by the Grayson.

"What do you want?" he growled. "Nothing much." The Joker replied, casually. "Just a little exchange." Mischief glinted in his eyes. Nightwing's glare faltered.

"What do you mean?" "Simple." the crazed man said. "Your life for theirs." A silence washed over Nightwing. Joker cackled. "Interested, are we?" he asked. "Shut up, Joker." Nightwing grunted. "Take me and bring them back to my home. Safely." Joker cackled again. "Be back in a moment!" he chided happily. Nightwing gazed longingly at them before looking away as Joker left him in the dark.

* * *

A moment later, Joker returned, a smirk in place. "Shall we, Mr. Grayson?" he said, bowing. Nightwing grunted and followed the maniac to a secret lair, underneath the city sewers.

Nightwing's eyes wandered around the Joker's lair. The place was colorful and bright, toys and cards strewed over the floor. Broken couches and armchairs were put in the smack middle of the room.

"Take a seat." Joker said, gesturing to an armchair. Nightwing raised a brow but followed the order. As he sat down on the armchair, cuffs appeared. Joker cackled. "Surprise!" Nightwing glared at him. "Well," Joker said, smirking. "Business time."

* * *

Joker took a crow bar and began to beat Nightwing. He grunted but never gave Joker the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. Smirking, he took a knife and carved his name onto his chest. "There," he said. "A little remembrance." He rubbed some salt onto it and Nightwing groaned. "Does it hurt?" Joker cackled. "I'm sorry." The maniac reached forward and broke his arms. Nightwing suppressed the cry of pain. Joker turned cold. "Time to bring out the big guns." Smiling, he took 2 pistols and shot him in the stomach. Once, Twice. "Ahh!" Nightwing cried out. Finally, after breaking one leg, playing darts, and shooting him, Joker took the knife and cut a deep slash on his throat. "Sweet dreams, little bird."

* * *

Joker straightened up and threw the knife down on the neon pink floor. He smiled. "My work here," Joker said, wiping pretend sweat from his brow. "is done." He cackled, then promptly disappeared.

Nightwing laid his head back and thought about his wife and his daughter. He thought about his adoptive dad, his adoptive brothers, and all the rest of his YJ family. The more he thought about them, the stronger was his will to continue living.

'You're exhausted' the voice in his head coaxed. 'Relax.' Nightwing ignored it and began to work on his handcuffs. Soon enough, they popped off. He sighed and dragged himself across the floor. 'You won't make it...' the voice said. 'Sleep...' Nightwing couldn't take it anymore. He gave in and fell into an abbey of darkness.

* * *

Barbara shot up in bed, Daria right beside her. She looked wildly around the dark room. The windows were open and the white drapes flew around listlessly. Suddenly, the memories rushed back to her. Remembering they called off the meeting yesterday, Joker grabbing her, and... Barbara gasped. "Dick!" she cried out loud. Daria's eyes fluttered and she started to cry. "Oh Daria," Barbara muttered as she carefully took her daughter from beside her.

She rocked her around, reapplying the spirit glue on her mask. Soon enough, Daria fell asleep and Batgirl lay her down. Tenderly placing a kiss on her forehead, Batgirl smiled down on her daughter. "I'll bring your dad back. I promise." And she disappeared into the dark night, the wind whistling behind her.

* * *

"Nightwing!" Batgirl ran to his limp body, her hand covering her mouth as she slid down to sit on the bloodied floor. Tears began to run down her face, even though she tried to hold them back. "Barbara?" "Please, just a few more minutes..." Batgirl said, fumbling around her belt for her radio. Nightwing smiled weakly and rested his head on the floor.

"Code Red. I repeat, Code Red. Sending coordinates." Batgirl said in the most authoritative voice that she could muster. Her tears were still running in a slow flow. Batgirl shook Nightwing gently but urgently, jolting him from his sleep. "You gotta stay awake, ok?" she whispered urgently. "For me. For Daria. For our family. Please." Nightwing gave her a wary grin and the slightest movement of his head.

* * *

A loud wailing shriek startled the young couple and Batgirl's head snapped up. Robin and Batman ran in, both looking extremely grave. "Where is he?" Batgirl showed him the beaten and battered body of his first son and accomplice. Batman's stoic face faltered at the sight but it soon returned. Robin, on the other hand, looked away and crossed his arms. He fought back tears that came up seeing his idol, his big brother like that.

"Come on." Batman barked, his voice raspy. They hauled him to the car and drove quickly to Dr. Leslie's clinic. As the drive droned on for what seemed for hours, they could only wish for the best.

* * *

Dr. Leslie leaned back on her retractable chair and took her glasses off. She closed her eyes, her peaceful demeanor quickly destroyed as the unmistakeable roar of the Batmobile pierced the air. She raised an eyebrow and lifted one curtain to peek at the commotion. The night camouflaged them and it was nearly impossible to see the Bat family.

Curious, she walked out into the dark night. "Batman?" No answer. She cleared her throat and looked to see if anyone was there. "Bruce?" Her voice was uncertain. "Leslie." Batman gave a sigh of relief. "Leslie, we have to go inside. Something.. Bad has happened." Leslie heard the slightest tone of regret and worry and if she hadn't worked with him for years now, she wouldn't have heard it. "Let's go in."

* * *

The Bat family paced around the clinic waiting room. The doctor had been working on Nightwing for hours now, with no sign of her coming out anytime soon. The hours droned on. Finally, the door creaked open, revealing a tired looking Dr. Leslie. Her face was of sorrow when she announced the news. "I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry."

Time slowed into a slow trickle. Batgirl's eyes widened as she pushed open the door to the surgery room. "NO!" she screamed, voice filled with sorrow. "RICHARD! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" Her voice settled into a quiet voice that mourned as she dropped to her knees. "We have a family. You said- you promised you wouldn't leave me. You promised." She succumbed into tears. Robin dropped down beside her, enveloping Batgirl in a hug. Batman stepped closer to Nightwing's pale body. "I love you, son." he whispered softly. "I always did." He hugged the silent mourners. "I love you all."

* * *

Barbara trudged up the small hill, reaching the tombstone that read: 'Richard 'Dick' Grayson Wayne- Gone by the realms of love.' Barbara kneeled over, overwhelmed by tears, as she repeated a single sentence. "You promised me."

* * *

A/N There you are! Sad story, done. Anyway, check out my wattpad account, basilmint and yeah! Review, it'll makes me so happy! BTW, to Batgirl13, you are awesome! everybody, check her out!


	2. Letting Go

Letting Go

* * *

Nothing was the same again after Dick Grayson died.

Without their leader, the team was lost.

Soon enough, the team broke apart, and it was like nothing ever happened.

But what happened with Barbara Gordon was a whole different story.

Without him, her life was nothing. She loved him. He was her life. And when they married, she wouldn't have it any other way.

But the fates would not accept that.

She could still remember it. All of it.

"Moooom!" Barbara poked her head out of the kitchen, her red hair flowing out. "I'm leaving." Daria said. Barbara smiled warmly. "I'll see you later then." Daria smiled back, nodding in agreement.

The door slammed, leaving Barbara in her loneliness. She sighed.

Daria was now 15 years old, inheriting her mother's hair, though darker and father's eyes, though grayer.

She was probably the only thing keeping Barbara alive. Daria was like a lifeline for her.

But Barbara knew that sooner or later she would have to accept the fact that Dick was dead.

Barbara sighed and popped her head back in the kitchen.

"I don't know what to do anymore." Barbara said, wear coating her voice. "I'm lost without you. Come back. Please."

She was close to tears now.

"I love you."

Dick finally spoke, his ghostly figure moving towards her.

"I love you, too." he said. "But you have to let go."

"I could never let go of you. You know that."

He cupped her cheek in her hand.

"I know you never will. But maybe just a little."

Her husband captured her in one last kiss. Soft but enough to let her know it was okay to let go.

"I love you."

His figure slowly faded, very slowly.

She reached out to touch him, but her hand felt nothing.

One last tear streaked her face, still not letting go.

"I'll be waiting for you." he said.

He faded away and disappeared, leaving no trace.

And she let go.

* * *

A/N Umm... So yeah! This is the last chapter but i still have more coming up so yay!

Love, Katkat


End file.
